1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telescoping bleacher assemblies, and more particularly to an automatic end closure system for utilization in conjunction with telescoping bleacher assemblies as an add-on or integrated component.
2) Description of the Related Art
Telescoping bleacher assemblies are widely used in gymnasiums, sports arenas and other similar facilities throughout the country. The telescoping bleacher assembly is extended from a retracted position to an extended position to provide seating for an event. When the seating is no longer needed, the bleacher is retracted to allow for a greater open space in the gymnasium or arena. The space saving feature of these telescoping bleacher assemblies make them ideal for gymnasiums and arenas where the seating needs change depending on the event. However, when the telescoping bleacher assembly is extended, the undersection of the bleacher is exposed to the public. In the past, such exposed undersections might not have posed a problem to the owners and operators of such facilities. However in this day and age of the aggressive sports fan, negligent parents who become too involved in the event and pay little attention to their children, and the ever increasing number of destructive juvenile delinquents, owners and operators see exposed undersections as sites of potential liability or mischievous activity.
The undersection may contain various hazards depending on the type of telescoping bleacher assembly. If the bleacher assembly is one that automatically extends and retracts then the drive mechanism is open to intruders who may vandalize the mechanism. If the bleacher assembly is extended and retracted by tractor then intruders might still wreak havoc on the understructure of the bleacher assembly. There is also the possibility of children or adults who may stray into the undersection of the bleacher assembly and cause harm to themselves including the possibility of being enclosed in the undersection when the bleacher assembly is retracted after an event. In addition to the "common" type of misbehavior, increased terrorism from foreign and domestic sources make exposed undersections tempting targets for concealing explosive devices. Therefore, the potential liability due to exposed undersections of telescoping bleacher assemblies is tremendous.
The prior art has failed to address this potential liability arising from an exposed undersection of a telescoping bleacher assembly. Instead, the prior art has focused its attention on improving safety for the uppersection of telescoping bleacher assemblies by inventing various guard rails for attachment to or integration into the bleacher assemblies. The guard rails are often attached to the seats of the bleacher assembly in order to prevent well-behaved spectators from accidentally falling off the end of the bleacher assembly. However, what is equally needed is an apparatus for protecting the undersection of the bleacher assembly from mischievous or curious spectators. Unlike the uppersection where identical guard rails units may be used, protecting the undersection requires matching the protective units to the descending height of each forward row of seats. This also requires a guiding system which would not interfere with the extension and retraction of the bleacher assembly. Also, substantially the entire end of the bleacher assembly must be substantially covered which requires a moveable apparatus of greater weight and complexity than the guard rail units of the uppersection. At the same time such factors cannot be detrimental to the easy extension and retraction of the bleacher assembly.
It therefore will be appreciated by those in the pertinent art that there has been a substantial need for enclosing the undersection of the telescoping bleacher assembly without deterring from the telescoping feature of the bleacher assembly. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.